thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anon....'s Tributes
Hello, This is all of Anon's Tributes in District order Take any without permission, and I will cry. Due to my ethics, I will not normally have 12 year old tributes. If I did a games using 24 of my tributes, Digit Starr would win no matter what. District 1 Boys Cream Donahew 16 Personality: Religious, bossy, loud, rashful Skills: Killing (Any weapon) Weakness: Scared of the moon History: The high priest of the Solar Cult (He worships the Sun and sacrifices animals to the Sun God) Joined when he was 10 and became high priest at 12, when the last High priest died in the Hunger Games. Family: Sister ( Normal.) Dad (In the Cult) Apperance: Brown Skin Brown Eyes Red hair Token: A sun Mask Strategy: Sacrifice a bull to the Sun, along with other tributes Nathan Powers 18 Personality: Cool, tough on the outside. Loving in the inside Talents: Swordfighting, Knives, Bow and arrows, plants, snares, spears. Weakness: He is sadly deaf. History: When he was 8, his house was nuclear bombed by District 13 and he was the only survivor, but he has terminal cancer which will kill him when he is 30. He became deaf because it was so loud. Unknown to him, he is a mutant, with the power to rejuvanate most of his body (He can't cure fatal injuries). Bullies Sparkle, but he loves her secretly. Family: None. Girls Bliss Diamond 17 Skills: Hunting, snares, trapping, edible plants, bow and arrow Weakness: Does not follow orders. History: Rich girl who likes to hunt in the woods after a victor trained her. Personality: Wild, carefree, nice Apperance: Blond hair Pale skin Blue eyes Token: A ring from her mentor Strategy: Survive, ally with Careers Sparkle Green 16 Talents: Poision, bow and arrows, snares, plants. Weakness: Very shy History: Bullied by Nathan for years, but she loves him. She was there at the nuclear bomb and has the power of mind-reading. She also is ill, but has a disease that makes her cough all of the time. Personality: Caring, shy. Apperance: Blond hair, Grey eyes, very pretty Token: A gold neck-ring thing. Strategy: Ally with Nathan and kill herself in her and Nathan are in the final two. Apperearnce: Red hair, Green eyes, frekles, scars quite cute District 2 Boys Mason Brown 16 Talents: Axes, snares plants Weakness: Lost an eye, so lost sense of depth. Apperance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, eyepatch Strategy Classical Careers style. History: Has a one year old son from an affair with girlfriend. Orphaned and has a little 13 year old sister, Alice. Lost an eye aged 8, when parents died in an explosion. Personality:Very shy and quiet Token: Shrapnel from the explosion Family: Sister, Son. Girls Alice Brown 13 Apperance: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, pale skin Strategy: Career strategy History: Loves her bother Mason. Lives with her aunt, uncle and Mason. Parents died eight years ago. Has a nephew Personality: Bubbly Token: A necklace Family: Nephew, Brother District 3 Boys Digit Starr 17 Apperance: Brown/Red hair, Brown eyes, glasses, mixture between black and white Weapon: Bomb Weakness: too cleaver for his own good Strategy: Get the mines from cornicopa ally with Lucky and win! History: Mum and dad own a factory where they make bombs. All four sisters died in the Games Token: A broken antenna Personality: Quiet, thoughtful Family: Mum, Dad Peter Mage 18 3/4 Apperance: Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, scars Weapon: knife, hiding Weakness: Gets into fights and depression Strategy: Hide somewhere with Belle. History: He was dating a girl named Belle Taylor. One day, his worst enemy disfigured his face. He pretended to be dead and let his worst enemy die. Belle was tramatized but one day someone found out and told everyone and Belle and him got together again. Token: Picture of his worst enemy Family: Sister, mum, dad. Girls Lucky Dawn 18 Talents: Swordfighting, plants Weakness: Cocky Strategy: Get a sword and kill people. History: Mum and dad work in the Starr's factory as designers. Brother won the games, has two neices. Token: A Starr badge Personality: Loud, rashful Apperance: Ginger and red hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Family: Brother, Mum, Dad, Two neices Belle Taylor 18 1/2 Talents: Axe, plants, bombs Weakness: Peter Strategy: Stay with Peter. History: Her dad is the mayor. Loves Peter. When Peter supposidly died, she sobbed for two years. Is happy now that Peter is alive. Family: Dad. Token: Peter's heart, a gem that Peter got for her. Personality: Happy, Bubbly, In love District 4 Boys Edward Teach (Real name of Blackbeard!) 15 Skills: Sailing trident hand to hand combat Weakness: Does not know current affairs Strategy: Imprision people on his ship and kill them History: a pirate Family: None Personality: Cruel Sarcastic Apperance: eye patch dark hair dark skin dark eyes Token: A sail. Girls Sky Cloud 14 Skills: Trident fish hooks Weakness: Scared of the world Strategy: Kill Edward History: A prisioner on Edward's ship Family: Some people in the Capitol Personality: Shy weak Apperance: blond hair blue eyes pale skin District 5 Boys Bob Nixon 15 (That is what the Capitol thinks) Skills- Hands turn into guns (Is that immense?) Weakness- Weak to acids Apperance: Grey eyes, Grey hair, grey skin. Arena strategy: Shoot everyone except Jeni History: In 2022, he was made (He is a robot/cyborg!) Stopped working in 2300 and was found and repaired by citizens of 5. Family: Inventor Personality: Calculating, Programmable, loves Jeni. Token: A Nintendo 3DS. :D Girls Jeni Frost 14 Skills- Hunting snares plants Weakness- Shy. Arena strategy: Live wild!!!!! Apperance: Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin History: lived at community home since 10 days old. Her boyfriend is Bob Nixon Family: None Personality: Loves Bob, but is cold and ruthless and sexy. Token: None District 6 Boys Simon Nickel 18 Skills: Hunting snares plants Weakness: Ebony Apperance: Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin Arena staregy- hide ally with Ebony kill himself for Ebony. History- He is in love with Ebony and helps her to find her brother. Family: Mum, Dad, 2 brothers Personality: Quiet, thoughtful Token: A ring from Ebony Girls Ebony Black 16 Skills: poision, killing. Weakness: Her brother. Apperance: Black hair, black eyes Arena strategy- kill everyone except Simon. History- His brother was kidnapped when she was 12 and she has assasinated people for the capitol in return for her brother. Family: Mum, Dad, Brother Personality: Tourtued, killing machine Token- A note from her brother sent when she was 12 and he was 8. District 7 Boys Rowan Winter Age: 17 Apperance: Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin Skills: Deception, killing, Manipulating, Stealth, Hiding Weakness: Hated by everyone in seven, except the mayor. Arena Strategy: Decive and manipulating all the tributes to hate each other then hide in the Arena and kill tributes and animals. History: He is a spy pretending to be a begger, but most people know. He also tries to steal money of people in his district and is the excecutioner Personality: Deceptive, Manipulative Family: Tree Summer is his half sister (LONG STORY, LETS JUST SAY THAT THE MUM HAD AN AFFAIR WITH ROWAN'S DAD AFTER HAVING TREE!) Token: His outfit? Girls Tree Summer Age: 18 Apperance: Brown eyes, brown hair, brown skin Skills: Axes, Plants, Killing, making fires, survival Weakness: None Arena strategy: HIDE, kill Rowan History: works at her dad lumberjack's company. Also teaches 12 year olds how to survive in the wild. Personality: warm, kind Family: Dad, Rowan. Token: Broken axe handle (Which has a secret compartment which has matches in.) District 8 Boys Nylon Denim 13 Skills: weaving, hunting, edible plants Weakness: Deaf. Arena Strategy: Hide and hunt History: Lives on the streets works in the factory as cheap labour Personality: Wild, thoughtful Apperance: Brown hair pale skin grey eyes Family: Sister. Token: Photo of his sister. Girls Silk Denim 14 Skills: Weaving Bow and arrow Weakness: Her brother Arena Strategy: Heal people for truces, then kill people. History: When she was eight her brother went missing in a house fire that killed her parents. She thinks he died, but she cannot find out. Her adoptive dad is the mayor. Personality: Orderly, loving Family: Mayor, Brother Apperance: Brown hair Pale skin Grey eyes District 9 Boys Elder Thorne Age:16 Skills: is good at plants and bow and arrow. etc: Weakness: Stupid Personality: Is very dumb. History:He has a sister. When they were drawn they sobbed and cried. Parents abonded them to a previous winner who trained them. Family: Sister, Adoptied Mum. Strategy: Elder will fall in love with a random person from another district. Apperance: he has olive coloured skin, Amber eyes and ebony hair Girls Willow Thorne Age: 16 Skills: Bow and arrows plants Weakness: Scaredy cat. Personality: She is very clever Etc: Ivy's weakness is that she is scared of spiders, birds, heights, the dark and blood. Apperance: she has olive coloured skin, Amber eyes and ebony hair. History: Has a brother.When they were drawn they sobbed and cried. Parents abonded them to a previous winner who trained them. District 10 Boys Satan Lockwood Age: 16 Skills/weapon: Good with knives and poision Weakness: Won't listen to people Strategy: Kill lots of tributes including his district partener and win! History: Orphaned and lived on the streets killed 20 people including the mayor. Worships the Devil Personality: Crazy, murderous Family: None Apperance: Red hair, black eyes, pale skin Girls Abigal Springs Age: 18 Skills/weapon: Bow and arrow edible plants Weakness: Undescicive Strategy: Live in a tree killing animals and tributes. History: Orphaned at nine but looked after by her nineteen year old sister (at the time). Apperance: Purple eyes, Blond/purple hair, pale skin Personality: Quiet, undescicive. Family: Sister: 28 Niece: 9 District 11 Boys Girls District 12 Boys Girls District 13 Boys Girls Capitol Boys Girls Category:Anon's tributes